People Aren't Human
by Misa The Lolicon Lolita
Summary: He hoped that Light and Misa hadn't becoming the Kira's once more. He denied it, in his mind. They were supposed to be innocent... They were supposed to be human. People were supposed to be human. [L x Misa and L x Light]


**People Aren't Humans**

When L first started the Kira case, he had the proper mentality for a detective of his caliber. Emotionless to the people involved with the case. Not making any attachments and only sacrificing what was needed. But L had a weakness for the innocent, like any human would. Innocent lives shouldn't be sacrificed to catch a criminal, no matter how extreme. It was just... wrong...

The deaths of innocent people that got in the way of Kira was actually the real reason he took this case so seriously. The unexplained deaths of the criminals caught his attention and expertise, but his effort had been caught by the deaths of all those people and Lind L. Taylor. Yes, the man was a criminal, but in the eyes of the uninformed world, he was an innocent live. So, by killing the L Stand-in, Kira showed that he had no problem killing an innocent person.

That was what made L put his effort into this.

L felt miserable for weeks after discovering the deaths of those FBI agents. He never got over that, the sacrifice having been the only one that extreme he had ever made in a case.

But this was the Kira case, so it was expected.

L was even ninety percent sure he would die on this case...

So, L trudged on through his case, making as little sacrifices as possible. Even the deaths of Raye Penber and Naomi Misora affected him greatly. Like they were really his fault...

When L first saw the picture of the teen known as Light Yagami, L knew that he was Kira. Everything fit so flawlessly, tied off with a bright red bow for the police and innocent lives around the world.

But no. For one, the people around him doubted him. It was unlike his to make assumptions. They needed hard evidence, even though the perpetrator was staring them in the face...

So, L put together an elaborate plan to catch light Yagami, even going as far as setting up security cameras and meeting him face to face...

It was when the Second Kira came around that L truly felt frightened and angry...

It was then that he truly knew that this case was going to kill him. He just had to leave enough for his successors to catch Kira after his death...

He even scrounged up enough evidence to have Misa, the Second Kira, put in confinement for L to gather even more evidence.

And after that, even Light gave a sort of confession and was put into confinement as well.

But something happened that L had never experienced before. When the two people, much younger than he himself, were confined, they were Kira's. Most defiantly.

But sometime during their confinement... they became innocent. Somehow, they were no longer Kira's. This was even proved later on, with the continued death of criminals and the stunt Soichiro pulled off quite well.

They, in L's mind, became innocent lives that he had to protect...

But, somewhere along the way, the deviant look of "I Know Something You Don't Know" appeared in both Light and Misa's eyes once more. They seemed to tease him with this fact, plotting out his inevitable death effortlessly... Misa teased him with fake love, her mischievous nature showing in her eyes. Even Light tempted him, holding L's inevitable demise above his head as if Mistletoe when they kissed...

And L knew that they were the Kira's once more.

The only reason he didn't arrest them then and there (especially with the overwhelming coincidences that could easily be considered facts right now) was that...

He had fallen for the two. Misa was beautiful and kind and Light was the only one who was his equal in terms of intelligence. He hoped that Light and Misa hadn't becoming the Kira's once more. He denied it, in his mind. He wanted the two innocent loves of his life to be human... The people he had fallen for were supposed to be human...

But as he died, he knew that he was wrong...

People aren't human.


End file.
